A Deal Is A Deal
by Kennedy's Friday Night Delight
Summary: *What if one shot* Bobby Roode had just become the number one contender to the TNA World Heavyweight title, and the night after the Impact taping he is remembering a deal that he made with his wife. Bobby Roode/Ajay Reso


A/N: This has been in the works for awhile, the first chapter is kind of short but its better than nothing. This is going to be A/U/ what if. What if Bobby hadn't been abusive to Ajay and they stayed together. This is the outcome of it.

* * *

The new number one contender for the TNA world heavyweight championship sat on a smooth leather couch in the VIP room at his wife's favorite Florida club, drinking the finest whiskey and replaying the last few weeks in his head.

He had been at the bottom of the Bound for Glory Series and made his way up the ranks from behind beating the men competing in the series including two of his Fortune faction mates AJ Styles and James Storm.

He was finally on the top of the food chain and there was no stopping him from getting that title now.

He had everything that a man could ask for, a great career, good friends, and an amazing wife that would do anything for him and has done everything for him.

The only thing that was missing was a child.

Something that he had put off for years, something he knew that Ajay wanted and yearned for.

Something he wanted, and Bobby Roode got what he wanted.

He stood up from the couch and went over to the railing and smiled watching Ajay dance with his tag team partner and Christopher Daniels.

He intertwined his fingers, the memory of her laying curled on their bed in tears thanks to the negative pregnancy test that had laid discarded on the rich chocolate comforter played in his mind's eye.

He had comforted her the best he could then offered her up the one thing he could, a deal.

A deal to try for a baby again once he got a world title shot.

Luckily she agreed to his deal and focused on finishing her college degree and then her own wrestling career.

But there was always something missing from their marriage.

He couldn't put his finger on it until now, a child.

Having a child could fill that missing void from their marriage.

Catching her eyes from the dance floor he tilted his head in a slight direction for her to come up to him. She nodded her head briefly before pointing him out to James and Daniels and stepping off of the dance floor.

* * *

A few moments later she appeared in the room and went over to him, raising herself on her tip toes she pressed a kiss to his scruffy cheek before smiling at him.

He gave her a half smile in return before silently taking her hand and led her over to the couch.

"Bobby? What's up?" she asked as he sat her down, "you should be celebrating."

"I'll celebrate when I actually win the title." he answered putting his hand on her bare kneecap squeezing it.

She covered his hand with hers and squeezed his hand.

He turned his head so he could be heard over the loud music that was vibrating throughout the entire building.

"Do you remember before I got signed to TNA and we thought you were pregnant?"

Ajay nodded her head waving the waitress away from them, wondering Bobby was going with this.

He never brought up stuff like this _ever._

"I seem to remember a deal that we made."

'What deal?" she asked pressing her lips against his ear.

Bobby chuckled lowly; leave it to his wife to forget all about it.

"The deal we made to try for a baby again once I got my World Heavyweight title shot."

"Oh. Oh!' she exclaimed remembering what he was talking about then.

"You remember now?" he asked.

"Yes." she breathed excitedly, her fingers tighten around his in her excitement.

"What do you say?" he asked lowly dipping his head to brush his lips against her neck.

"I say when can we start?' she answered moving her head so that his long curly hair tickled her nose.

He grinned against her flesh, "Tonight, tomorrow. We have time doll.'

She nodded her head and pulled away from him to kiss his lips.

He pulled her onto his lap content on holding her for the time being.

"What are you doing?" he asked resting his chin on his shoulder.

"Telling Traci that we are trying too." she answered, "and about the deal we made."

Bobby nodded his head, "A deal is a deal."


End file.
